Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Więcej szczęścia
Haddock: Stoick Ważki + Valka = Czkawka Hofferson: Magnus Tarczownik + Brunhilda = Astrid Jorgenson: Podłosmark + Regina = Sączysmark Ingerman: Okoń + Prudencja = Śledzik Thorston: Młotek + Glebinia Zielona = Mieczyk i Szpadka dedyk dla Lisiczki za inspirację do tytułu Rozdział 1: Atak - Smoki atakują! Ostrzegawczy okrzyk wyrwał w środku nocy wodza i jego żonę ze spokojnego snu. Jak na komendę wyskoczyli z łóżka, gotowi do walki. Mężczyzna polecił kobiecie zostać w domu, po czym pocałował ją na pożegnanie i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Ona jednak nie posłuchała i upewniwszy się, że dziecko śpi spokojnie, wybiegła z domu, jak każdego razu. Próbowała bezskutecznie przekonać ludzi, że smoki nie są takie, jak wszystkim się wydaje i wcale nie trzeba z nimi walczyć. Nagle usłyszała za sobą huk, odwróciła się i zamarła z przerażenia. Olbrzymi, brązowy smok o dwóch parach skrzydeł, wdarł się do domu niszcząc go. - Czkawka... - szepnęła z trwogą. - Stoick! - wrzasnęła. Wódz zareagował błyskawicznie na wołanie żony i co sił w nogach pobiegł do domu. Valka również rzuciła się na ratunek synkowi. Kiedy dotarła do domu, zszokowana zauważyła, że gad wcale nie chce skrzywdzić dziecka, a jedynie ostrożnie się z nim bawi. Po cichu się wycofała i zatrzymała pędzącego na pomoc męża. - Stoick, czekaj! - wyskoczyła tuż przed zamierzającym zaatakować smoka mężczyzną. Chwyciła go za ramiona, próbując odwieść go od zamierzonego działania. Ten jednak nie słuchał, odsunął kobietę stanowczo i pobiegł ratować dziecko. Maluch zaczął płakać, gdy ostry pazur smoka niechcący drapnął go w podbródek. Wodza jeszcze bardziej zaślepiła furia, gdy usłyszał płacz pierworodnego. Z wrzaskiem rzucił się na smoka, który zionął ogniem, podpalając cały dom. Stoick i Valka błyskawicznie pobiegli ratować przestraszone dziecko. Mężczyzna chwycił niemowlę tuż przed tym, jak gad roztrzaskał kołyskę. Kobieta zaś upadła nieprzytomna, uderzona potężnym ogonem. Wódz wymachiwał na oślep młotem, chcąc odpędzić bestię. W końcu na pomoc przybiegł Pyskacz i we dwóch rozprawili się ze smokiem. - Weź małego - Stoick oddał synka przyjacielowi, a sam pochylił się nad żoną. Miała ranę na czole, złamaną prawą rękę i wciąż była nieprzytomna. Wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i skierował się do zastępczego domu. Rozdział 2: To także twój syn UWAGA: rozdział zawiera sceny uber urocze, mogące przyprawić o zawał od nadmiaru słodyczy. Stoick był solidnie wykończony, ale nie mógł jeszcze iść spać. Valka wciąż była nieprzytomna po wczorajszym ataku. Mężczyzna przyglądał się spokojnej twarzy spoczywającej obok niego ukochanej, po czym przeniósł wzrok na syna. Wykąpany przed chwilą Czkawka, leżał na łóżku w samej pieluszce i próbował włożyć do buzi jedną ze swoich małych stópek. Wódz uśmiechnął się, rozczulony. Przez nawał pracy, rzadko zajmował się dzieckiem i kiedy przychodził do domu, ten zawsze spał. Owszem, wstawał do niego w nocy, ale to nie było to samo. Połaskotał synka po brzuszku, wywołując u niego piskliwy śmiech. Z szerokim uśmiechem podsunął mu swoją dłoń, którą chłopczyk momentalnie chwycił i próbował włożyć sobie do buzi. - Powiedz "tata" - poprosił półgłosem. - Ta-ta - powtórzył, a maluch odpowiedział radosnym gaworzeniem. - Nie, "tata" - zaśmiał się. - Za mały jeszcze jest - odezwała się Valka cichym głosem. Stoick spojrzał na nią i odetchnął z ulgą, po czym wychylił się i pocałował ją czule. Czkawka pisnął radośnie, gdy broda ojca połaskotała jego twarz, na co jego rodzice oderwali się od siebie ze śmiechem. - Czkawka, nie zjadaj tacie brody - kobieta uwolniła męża od uchwytu rączek synka, co umożliwiło mu wyprostowanie się. - Dziękuję, Val - uśmiechnął się, wycierając zaśliniony zarost. - Jak się czujesz? - Ręka mnie boli, a poza tym wszystko dobrze. - Dziwiłbym się, gdyby nie bolała - przyznał. - Ale to proste złamanie, szybko się zrośnie. Spojrzała na niego z miłością, a zdrową ręką pogłaskała mięciutkie włosy chłopca, który wykręcił główkę, chcąc zobaczyć co to i uśmiechnął się do mamy. - Stoick, możesz mi go podać? - poprosiła, wyciągając rękę w kierunku dziecka. Mężczyzna ostrożnie przysunął maluszka do niej. Valka objęła Czkawkę i pocałowała go czule w policzek. - Wybacz mi, synku - powiedziała cicho, głaszcząc delikatnie jego brzuszek. - Przeze mnie mogłeś zginąć - wpatrywała się ze smutkiem w zielone oczy chłopczyka, identyczne jak jej własne. - To nie twoja wina, Val - zaprzeczył łagodnie Stoick Dziecko wyciągnęło małą rączkę i dotknęło policzka matki, wyraźnie nie chcąc, żeby była smutna. - Wiesz, że teraz musisz mi pomóc? - spojrzała na męża. - Wiesz, że nie mogę. Poproś którąś ze swoich przyjaciółek. - Niby którą? Hilda niedawno urodziła córkę, Magnus też się nimi zajmuje, więc Hoffersonowie odpadają. Regina musi się opiekować Sączysmarkiem, bo Podłosmark pomaga tobie. Glebinia niedawno zaszła w ciążę i bardzo źle to znosi, Młotek nie pozwala jej wychodzić z domu, czyli Thorstonów też nie poproszę. To samo z Ingermanami, Prudencja też musi na siebie uważać, a Okoń nie odstępuje jej na krok. Może choć raz i ty skupiłbyś się na własnej rodzinie - powiedziała z wyrzutem. - Val, doskonale wiesz, że mam na głowie całą wioskę... - Ale ja i twój syn cię potrzebujemy, Stoick. Ze złamaną ręką nie jestem w stanie sama zająć się Czkawką. - Wrócimy do tego. Teraz muszę się wykąpać i wyspać - wyszedł z sypialni. - I widzisz, Czkawuś? Co ja mam z tym twoim ojcem... - westchnęła, całując w czoło radośnie gaworzące niemowlę. Rozdział 3: Co ty wiesz o byciu ojcem, Stoick? dedykacja dla Astrid606, żeby też uwierzyła, że da radę ;) - Dzień dobry, śpiochu - uśmiechnęła się Valka, gdy zaspany Stoick wyszedł z sypialni. Karmiła właśnie Czkawkę i szło jej idealnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mogła używać tylko jednej ręki. Wódz jedynie ziewnął w odpowiedzi i usiadł przy stole. Stało na nim śniadanie, przygotowane wyjątkowo dobrze. - Jesteś cudowna, wiesz? - uśmiechnął się. - Nie wiem, jak dałaś sobie radę, ale wyszło znakomicie. - Sugerujesz, że ze złamaną ręką gotuję lepiej? - uniosła jedną brew. - Czy ja ci wyglądam na samobójcę, albo człowieka niespełna rozumu? - zapytał ironicznie. - A mogę nie odpowiadać? - odparła przekornym pytaniem. - Bardzo śmieszne - mruknął. Czkawka zapiszczał ze śmiechem i zamachał rączkami w kierunku taty. Stoick uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, chwytając maleńką dłoń synka. Chłopczyk jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył. Uwielbiał zwracać na siebie uwagę ojca, w końcu nigdy nie miał jej za dużo. - A może wezmę go ze sobą? - powiedział nagle wódz. - Co ty na to, maluchu? - I co, będziesz chodził po całej wiosce z dzieckiem na ręku? Stoick, bądź poważny. - To co, zastąpisz mnie? - Niezły pomysł - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Jasne, a ja będę siedział tu jak jakaś kura domowa? W dodatku masz złamaną rękę. - No to co? Dam sobie radę. - Nie śmiem wątpić, ale mam lepszy pomysł. - Zamieniam się w słuch - wzięła nakarmionego już Czkawkę na ręce. - Mały i tak większość dnia przesypia. Mogę się nim opiekować, ale ty będziesz go pilnować, kiedy będzie spał. - Czyli kompromis? - Powiedzmy. - Zgoda. Mam tylko nadzieję, że źle się to nie skończy. - Sugerujesz, że nie potrafię się zająć własnym dzieckiem? - A potrafisz? - Owszem. - Dobrze - pocałowała go, po czym przekazała mu syna. - Wykaż się i zmień mu pieluchę. Stoick spojrzał na nią z miną świadczącą o tym, że przyjmuje wyzwanie. Niezwykle pewny siebie, sprawnie przewinął niemowlaka i popatrzył na żonę z lekkim triumfem. - Brawo - uśmiechnęła się Valka, a Czkawka pisnął radośnie, szarpiąc brodę ojca, co serdecznie ją rozbawiło. Rozdział 4 Kołysanka Czkawka płakał. Nieznośnie i głośno, Stoick naprawdę miał dość. Maluch był nakarmiony i miał suchą pieluchę, ojciec nie miał już pojęcia, co jeszcze mogłoby być powodem niezadowolenia synka. Dziecko cały czas nie chciało usnąć, a Valka wciąż się nie pojawiała. Wódz miał ochotę zostawić małego w kołysce i jej poszukać, albo chociaż wyjść z nim, ale oba pomysły odpadały. Miał cztery miesiące, ale jego stan zdrowia wciąż był słaby, w zasadzie powinien był dawno temu umrzeć, jak większość wcześniaków. Ale on nadal żył i Stoick wierzył, że zostanie kiedyś wielkim wodzem, może nawet największym ze wszystkich. Lubił opowiadać żonie o tym, jaki ich synek będzie wspaniały, kiedy wyrośnie na silnego wodza. Opowiadał jej, jak będzie go uczył, jak przekaże mu władzę, udzieli ślubu i powita jego dzieci... Stoick miał bardzo odległe marzenia i głęboko w nie wierzył. Ludzie w wiosce bali się, czy niemowlę dożyje pierwszych urodzin, a on planował co będzie za 20 lat. Wielu potajemnie naśmiewało się ze śmiałych zamiarów wodza. Nie potrafili zrozumieć, jak bardzo kochał syna, o którego tak długo się starali. Wiele razy im nie wyszło, kilka ciąż stracili, dlatego o Czkawkę tak bardzo się bali. On był ich pierwszym dzieckiem, które przeżyło. I jak na razie było zbyt żywe. Maluch za nic nie chciał spać, choć ojciec nie przestawał go kołysać. Wódz nawet już usiadł w fotelu, w jednej ręce trzymając synka, a w drugiej przyciśniętą do skroni bryłę lodu. Prawie jęknął z ulgą, gdy drzwi do domu się otworzyły i stanęła w nich jego żona. - Val... nareszcie... - Co się dzieje? - zapytała kobieta zaalarmowana płaczem swojego dziecka. - Nie wiem. Cały czas płacze. Jest najedzony, ma czystą pieluchę, nie wiem, co się dzieje. - Jest śpiący - stwierdziła Valka, biorąc maluszka na ręce. Stoick wstał z fotela, pozwalając ukochanej usiąść, co znacznie ułatwiało jej trzymanie dziecka ze względu na złamaną rękę. - Nie chce spać. - Chce, tylko nie może - zaczęła głaskać lekko policzek chłopczyka, który zaczął się uspokajać i po chwili ziewnął szeroko. - Widzisz? - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do męża. - Chce mu się spać - i widząc, że niemowlę znowu zamierza płakać, zaczęła mu śpiewać kołysankę: Gdy na targ zechcesz w Scarborough wejść, Tam gdzie pieprz, rozmaryn i mak... Pewnemu chłopcu przypomnij mnie, Co miłości wykradł mi kwiat. Powiedz, niech zrobi mi kaftan ze lnu, Tam gdzie pieprz, rozmaryn i mak... Nietknięty igłą, bez żadnych szwów. Wtedy pokocham go jeszcze raz. Powiedz, niech znajdzie mi pszeniczny łan, Tam, gdzie pieprz, rozmaryn i mak... Pośrodku głębiny, wśród morskich fal, Wtedy pokocham go jeszcze raz. Powiedz, niech zrówna go sierpem ze szkła, Tam gdzie pieprz, rozmaryn i mak... Gdy zapadnie noc, lecz przed końcem dnia, Wtedy pokocham go jeszcze raz. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i pocałowała śpiącego Czkawkę w czoło. Przekazała go delikatnie Stoickowi, który odłożył malucha do kołyski i okrył kocykiem. - Że też na to nie wpadłem - powiedział cicho, wracając do żony. - Prawda? Takie proste - wstała z fotela i pocałowała męża czule. - Wracaj ratować świat, misiaczku. - Dla ciebie wszystko, najdroższa - często jej to powtarzał. Chciał, żeby wiedziała, że jest dla niego najważniejsza. Poza Czkawką oczywiście. - Wiesz, że cię kocham? - Wiem, ja ciebie też - uśmiechnęła się. - No leć, zanim się obudzi. Pocałował ją jeszcze raz i wyszedł. Stanęła w otwartych drzwiach i patrzyła za nim opierając się o framugę i nucąc cicho pod nosem. Gdy na targ zechcesz w Scarborough wejść, Tam gdzie pieprz, rozmaryn i mak... Pewnemu chłopcu przypomnij mnie, Co miłości wykradł mi kwiat... __________________________________________________ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiAZbGWhp_w Rozdział 5: Ząbkowanie oddziałuje w obie strony - Nareszcie - westchnął Stoick, odkładając Czkawkę do kołyski i wlokąc się do łóżka. Wykończony, położył się obok ukochanej, po czym objął ją w talii. - Już myślałem, że nigdy nie zaśnie. - Jemu też nie jest łatwo - powiedziała cicho Valka. - Ale on nie musi pracować, może w każdej chwili odespać. Na Thora, kiedy osiem miesięcy temu obiecywałem, że będę do niego wstawał w nocy, nie sądziłem, że będzie to aż tak wyczerpujące - ziewnął, był wykończony. - Skarbie, nie dramatyzuj. To tylko ząbkowanie - uśmiechnęła się, odwracając się przodem do męża i wplatając palce w jego bujną brodę. - Ta... dobrze, że przynajmniej w dzień nie muszę z nim siedzieć. - Nie musisz? A co niby cię wcześniej zmuszało? - Ty i twoja złamana ręka. - Stoick, nie mam złamanej ręki od co najmniej tygodnia, a ty dopiero przedwczoraj zdecydowałeś się niemal całkowicie przestać zajmować się Czkawką. Nie odpowiedział, po prostu zamknął oczy. Próbował być twardy, jak prawdziwy wojownik. Trochę nie rozumiał, co się stało z Val. Też zawsze była twarda, jak prawdziwa wojowniczka, może pomijając niechęć do zabijania smoków. A teraz była bardzo wrażliwa, delikatna i czuła. Podejrzewał, że to ciąża i narodziny syna tak ją zmieniły i bynajmniej wcale nie narzekał z tego powodu. Po prostu ciężko mu było się przyzwyczaić. - Spodobało ci się ojcostwo, co? - zaśmiała się cicho. - Wiesz, wspaniale sobie poradziłeś. Jestem z ciebie dumna - pocałowała go lekko. - Stoick...? - odsunęła się, żeby spojrzeć na twarz ukochanego, który zasnął, wykończony ciężkim dniem. Po kilku godzinach, wyrzynające się ząbki Czkawki dały o sobie znać i maluszek znów się obudził. Na wpół przytomny Stoick wstał z łóżka, żeby uspokoić synka. Podał mu lek przeciwbólowy, który Valka przyniosła od Gothi i za pomocą owiniętego w czystą ściereczkę kawałeczka śniegu, próbował ulżyć dziecku. Chłopczyk patrzył na ojca dużymi, zielonymi oczami, gryząc zimny materiał, który łagodził ból wyrastających ząbków. Wódz uśmiechnął się do niego i pogłaskał lekko jego policzek. Niemowlę zamachało rączkami, przy okazji wyjmując z buzi trzymaną ściereczkę i również się uśmiechnęło. - Powiedz "tata" - szepnął mężczyzna. - Tata - powtórzył radośnie Czkawka, chwytając brodę ojca. Stoick patrzył przez chwilę osłupiały, po czym pognał do sypialni. - Val! - zawołał zduszonym głosem, potrząsając lekko ramię żony. - Co? - kobieta spojrzała na niego rozespana. - On to powiedział... Powiedział "tata" - oznajmił z dumą, a oczy aż mu błyszczały ze szczęścia i ekscytacji. - Tata - powtórzyło dziecko, szarpiąc lekko trzymaną w rączce brodę Stoicka. - Gratuluję, dopiąłeś swego - uśmiechnęła się Valka, również ucieszona pierwszym słowem synka. Chłopczyk ziewnął sennie, lek od Gothi pomógł i ból minął, więc znów mógł iść spać. Stoick pomógł mu zasnąć, po czym odłożył go do kołyski. Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się ze szczęściem w śpiące niemowlę, po czym wrócił do łóżka, w którym jego żona z powrotem spała w najlepsze. Rozdział 6: Miałeś się nie chować... scenka inspirowana: tym - Czkawka, kolacja! - Valka krzątała się po domu. Chłopiec siedział na górze i rysował. Talent plastyczny odziedziczył po matce, jego rysunki były niezwykle piękne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał dopiero trzy lata. Val i Stoick zawsze wiedzieli, że ich syn jest niezwykły. Nie był typowym dzieckiem, nie lubił bójek, był cichy, spokojny i bardzo szczupły. W porównaniu z Sączysmarkiem, który wyglądał jak mały prosiak, Czkawka rzeczywiście przypominał rybi szkielet. Dla wodza i jego żony najbardziej liczyło się to, że po prostu był ich dzieckiem, nieistotne jaki był. - Witaj, najdroższa - zmęczony Stoick pocałował żonę w policzek. - Jak ci minął dzień? - kobieta uśmiechnęła się, szykując kolację. - Ciężko - odparł. - A jak u ciebie? - Dobrze. Czkawka! - zawołała lekko zniecierpliwiona. Maluch wciąż nie zszedł na dół i nie odpowiadał. - Pójdę po niego - mężczyzna wstał z fotela i skierował się na górę. Chłopczyk siedział przy stole z głową leżącą na rączkach i najzwyczajniej w świecie spał. W lewej dłoni trzymał ołówek, a przed nim leżał niedokończony rysunek. Rudawe włosy opadały mu na oczy, oddech był spokojny i równomierny. Stoick uśmiechnął się i delikatnie położył malucha do łóżka, po czym zszedł na dół. - I co? - Val podniosła głowę. - Śpi - odparł. - Zasnął nad rysunkiem. - Czasem mu się zdarza - uśmiechnęła się. - Ja też już pójdę, zjadaj i przychodź szybko - ruszyła w stronę sypialni. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. Następnego dnia, Valka wstała dość wcześnie. Umówiła się z koleżankami i chciała trochę posprzątać. Właśnie skończyła, kiedy zaspany Czkawka zszedł na dół, po czym uśmiechnął się do mamy. - Znowu wczoraj zasnąłeś przy rysunku - kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Ale obudziłem się w łózku - wyseplenił z trudem mały. - Tata poszedł zawołać cię na kolację i położył cię do łóżka, bo zobaczył, że śpisz. Głodny? Chłopczyk pokiwał głową i wdrapał się na krzesło przy stole. - Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj mamy gości? - Val postawiła przed synkiem śniadanie. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się chował - obserwowała, jak dziecko zabiera się do jedzenia. - Może ci pomogę? - zasugerowała. - Nie! Ja siam - zaprotestował gwałtownie, obejmując rączkami miskę. - Tylko trochę... - Siam! - odparł stanowczo Czkawka. - Dobrze, dobrze. "Siam" - zgodziła się matka, zasiadając do własnego śniadania. Kiedy po dwóch godzinach zjawiły się przyjaciółki Val, oboje razem z Czkawką siedzieli przy stole i rysowali. Słysząc pukanie, kobieta pocałowała malucha w policzek, po czym poszła otworzyć drzwi. - Miło cię widzieć, moja droga - Brunhilda Hofferson jako pierwsza zjawiła się w domu przyjaciółki. Trzymała za rękę dwuipółletnią córkę, która całkiem nieźle chodziła, jak na swój wiek. - Ciebie też, Hildo. Astrid, bardzo ładnie dziś wyglądasz - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki. - Dziękuję, ty też - mała była zaskakująco bystra. Równie szczupła jak Czkawka, jednak bez problemów z rozwojem fizycznym. Czkawka był w przeciwieństwie do niej słaby i chorowity, nawet mimo trzech lat, nie chodził najlepiej. Choć intelektualnie rozwijał się szybko, to nie rozum był podstawową wartością Wikingów. Dlatego jego prześliczne rysunki robiły wrażenie tylko na mamie, rzadziej na tacie. - Chodźcie, właśnie z Czkawką rysowaliśmy - cofnęła się, żeby przepuścić je w drzwiach. - Rysowaliście... - Proszę cię, nie zaczynaj znowu. On ma dopiero trzy lata, nie dam mu broni do ręki - Valka skrzyżowała ręce. - Czyżby znowu kłótnia? - Regina skorzystała z jeszcze otwartych drzwi i wprowadziła przez nie Sączysmarka. - Nie żadna kłótnia. Val po prostu uważa, że Czkawka jest jeszcze za mały, żeby uczyć się walczyć. - Bzdury. Sączysmark dopiero skończył trzy lata, a Pod już z nim trenuje. - Ale zwróć uwagę, jak wygląda twój syn, a jak mój. - Astrid też jest szczupła, a czasem próbuje brać broń Magnusa. - Ale Czkawka nie jest tym zainteresowany. - Syn wodza powinien... - Hilda, Stoick wie najlepiej, co powinien syn wodza. Dlatego zakończmy ten temat, zanim naprawdę się pokłócimy. W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, bo przyszła Prudencja ze Śledzikiem i Glebinia z bliźniakami. - Czyli jesteśmy w komplecie - uśmiechnęła się Valka. - Zaraz, a gdzie Czkawka? Rozdział 7: Pobawisz się jutro ze mną? - Tatuś wrócił! - sześciolatek jak burza zbiegł ze schodów, na swoich chudych nóżkach. - Czkawka, uważaj. Co ja mówiłam o bieganiu po schodach? - upomniała matka. Wykończony Stoick usiadł w fotelu. Zbliżała się zima, która zawsze przysparzała mu więcej pracy. Trzeba było zadbać o zapasy, szczelne domy, sprawną broń i statki. Do tego w zimie nasilały się ataki smoków, które nie mogły polować tyle co latem, z powodu zwykle zamarzniętego oceanu. Naprawdę nie miał głowy do czegokolwiek innego, niż praca. - Tata, zobacz, co narysowałem - podekscytowany chłopiec podsuwał mu jakąś kartkę. - Nie mam teraz czasu - mruknął wódz, odpychając lekko syna. - Ale tylko zobacz... - Powiedziałem, nie teraz! - warknął. Maluch spojrzał na niego smutno, spuścił głowę i odszedł przygnębiony. - Gratuluję - fuknęła Valka, patrząc na męża ze złością. - Daj mi spokój, jestem zmęczony - odciął się, jedząc kolację. - Dla niego możesz się poświęcić. - Nie mam czasu na głupoty. - To twój syn! Nie żadna głupota! - kobieta była wściekła, nie mogła patrzeć, jak malec cierpi. Niewzruszony wódz jadł jednak w milczeniu, co tylko bardziej ją rozzłościło. Z furią cisnęła ścierkę w jego stronę, po czym zamknęła się w sypialni. Czkawka patrzył z kąta na kłótnię rodziców, swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Stoick kontynuował posiłek, w końcu odezwał się po dłuższym czasie, prawie kończąc jedzenie. - A ty nie powinieneś już spać? Chłopiec jednak nie odpowiedział, więc wódz odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Dziecko siedziało w kącie skulone i skubało krawędź zielonej bluzki. Zawsze tak miał, kiedy coś się działo, zamykał się w sobie. I nie znosił, kiedy rodzice się kłócili. - Czkawka - powiedział mężczyzna dość głośno, a mały aż podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na ojca z lekkim przestrachem i niepewnością. - Chodź do mnie - Stoick wyciągnął rękę. Chłopczyk bardzo niepewnie wstał, cały czas ściskając w rączce rysunek. Zesztywniał ze strachu, gdy ojciec chwycił go i posadził na swoich kolanach, szybko jednak wtulił się w mężczyznę, gdy zrozumiał, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma powodu do obaw. - Pokaż, co tam narysowałeś? - zapytał łagodnie. Dzieciak popatrzył z niedowierzaniem i wyprostował lekko pognieciony obrazek. - Naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć? - Tak - wódz uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Dobrze. To jestem ja i mama - powiedział z ożywieniem, pokazując dwie postacie, zaskakująco wyraźne i ludzkie jak na sześciolatka. - A to ty, jak bronisz nas przed wielkim i strasznym smokiem - postać Stoicka była znacznie większa i potężniejsza niż być powinna, nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego wygląd. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo synek go podziwia i jest w niego wpatrzony. Spojrzał na pobrudzone węglem rączki i buzię chłopca, który ziewnął, bardzo śpiący. - Chodź już spać - wziął malucha na ręce i wstał z fotela. Zmył mu ślady węgla, zaniósł go do łóżka i okrył czule. - Tatusiu... pobawisz się jutro ze mną? - poprosił mały, pocierając piąstkami oczy. - Chętnie, synku - uśmiechnął się. - Ale obawiam się, że nie będę miał czasu - przyznał smutno. - Mam teraz dużo pracy, wolne będę miał najwcześniej dopiero za miesiąc. - Aż miesiąc? - zmartwił się. - Przykro mi. Bycie wodzem jest trudne i męczące. A właśnie, Pyskacz mówił, że przydałaby mu się pomoc w kuźni. Wiem, że cię to ciekawi, nie miałbyś ochoty zostać jego uczniem? Czkawce aż zalśniły oczy. Bardzo chciał się nauczyć kowalstwa, strasznie go to ciekawiło i interesowało. Wreszcie Sączysmark nie będzie się śmiał, że jest mały, chudy i do niczego się nie nadaje. Pokiwał energicznie głową, ochoczo przystając na propozycję ojca. - To jutro do niego pójdziemy. A teraz już śpij - pocałował synka w czubek głowy. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc - odparł chłopczyk, zamykając oczy. - Kocham cię, tatusiu - wyznał jeszcze cicho. - Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział Stoick równie cicho, po czym zszedł na dół. Rozdział 8: To już? - Czkawka! - Co? - Nie gap się, tylko skup na robocie. - Mhm... - Bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę! - Auuu - syknął chłopak, gwałtownie cofając oparzoną dłoń. - Dzieciaku, to już drugi raz w tym tygodniu - Pyskacz przewrócił oczami. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będziesz miał czym pracować. A twoja matka mnie zabije za to, że pozwoliłem ci się zranić. - Nie przesadzaj, nie zabije. - O tak, zabije. Twój ojciec też. A potem jeszcze Val zabije Stoicka, bo to wszystko był jego pomysł. - On ma ważniejsze sprawy niż ja - westchnął. - Zresztą nie można umrzeć dwa razy. - Ty nie wiesz, do czego ta dwójka jest zdolna. Mówię ci, znam ich dłużej i lepiej, niż ty poznałeś przez te 13 lat - zaczął opatrywać chłopcu ranę. Robił to wyjątkowo sprawnie, nawet jedną ręką. - Dzięki - mruknął, wracając do pracy. - Wiesz co, może lepiej sam to dokończę - zasugerował kowal, patrząc na swojego ucznia. - Nie, jest dobrze. - Od kilku dni myślami jesteś zupełnie gdzie indziej. Idź i odpocznij - polecił. - Przyda ci się trochę przerwy. - Niech ci będzie - chłopiec niechętnie odłożył narzędzia i wyszedł z kuźni. - Hej - zawołał go jeszcze Pyskacz. - Może po prostu zagadaj do niej? Czkawka zacisnął tylko usta, zaczerwienił się i poszedł. Nie miał śmiałości, żeby bezcelowo spróbować po raz kolejny. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, po prostu powlókł się do domu. - Już wróciłeś? - Valka zdziwiła do na widok syna. - Przecież miałeś być dopiero wieczorem. Stało się coś? - zaniepokoiła się. - Nie... - wymamrotał chłopak, ale wyraźnie było widać, że jest w podłym nastroju. - Siadaj - nakazała łagodnie, wskazując stół. Młody zawahał się, ale spełnił polecenie. - Sparzyłeś się? - z przestrachem zauważyła jego obandażowaną dłoń. - Niech ja tylko dorwę tego Pyskacza... - zaczęła gniewnie. - Mamo... To nie jego wina... - Czkawka był tak przygnębiony, że matka oderwała się od gotowanego właśnie obiadu i usiadła przy nim, obejmując go ramieniem. - Co się stało, synku? - zapytała, po czym pocałowała go we włosy. - Nic... - mruknął. - Spalisz obiad - zauważył. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dokładać mamie zmartwień, miała dość własnych i ojca. Jako żona wodza, pomagała Stoickowi w zarządzaniu wioską. Jako jedyna umiała go przekonać do swoich pomysłów, ale czyniła to rozważnie. Zazwyczaj nikt nie odważał się na jakikolwiek sprzeciw czy dyskusję, nawet własnemu synowi się obrywało za nieposłuszeństwo. Ale żona to zupełnie co innego. Kochał ją mocniej niż kogokolwiek na świecie, równie mocno kochał chyba tylko Czkawkę, ale jego wychowywał, więc udzielał reprymend. Valce nie musiał, a jego wielka miłość chroniła ją przed gniewem, młodego zresztą też. Poza tym, Val umiała go uspokoić, znała wszystkie słabości ukochanego, ale rzadko wykorzystywała je do własnych celów. Niewątpliwie, mądrość była cechą, której nie można jej było odmówić. - Trudno. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jak choćby smutek mojego skarbu - pogłaskała go po policzku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo. - Nie chcę, żebyś się martwiła, i tak macie z tatą mnóstwo spraw... - Synku - ujęła jego podbródek i uniosła jego głowę - dla twojego ojca i dla mnie, to zawsze ty będziesz najważniejszą sprawą na świecie. Dla rodzica nie ma nikogo ważniejszego niż własne dziecko, kochanie - odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła. Czkawka niewiele myśląc wtulił się w mamę. Jej objęcia kojarzyły mu się po prostu z domem, dawały poczucie bezpieczeństwa, przypominały o dzieciństwie. Minęło tyle lat, a pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniły ani trochę. Nadal miała długie włosy, mądre, zielone oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych i była szczupła, tak jak on. Pachniała kwiatami, drewnem, dymem z domowego ogniska i jedzeniem. Zupełnie inaczej niż Stoick, który przywodził na myśl futro, metal, dym z zewnątrz i słone morskie fale. Jedynym wspólnym akcentem była woń wiatru. Byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, a jednak tkwiła w nich podobna siła. Taka, której Czkawce brakowało, o czym doskonale wiedział. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wraz ze świeżym podmuchem letniego powietrza, do domu wszedł Stoick. - Mamo, spalisz obiad - powtórzył Czkawka. - Wiesz, że gotowanie nie jest jej najmocniejszą stroną - uśmiechnął się ojciec, po czym sam zajął się posiłkiem. - No to o co chodzi, powiedz - Valka przytuliła mocno syna, jakby nie zauważając obecności męża. - Nie wiem - wyznał cicho chłopiec. - Po prostu od jakiegoś czasu nie mogę się na niczym skupić... Cały czas mam wrażenie, że czegoś mi brakuje, a czasami jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie da się tego opisać... - Nie martw się, synku - kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - To nic takiego, nie ma powodu do obaw. - To co mi jest? - Zakochałeś się. I to beznadziejnie. Na te słowa, nastolatek zesztywniał i odsunął się od mamy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. - Wcale nie - zaprotestował, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. - Czkawka, to przecież nic złego - wódz spojrzał uważnie na pierworodnego. - Powiesz nam, która to? - Nie zakochałem się - chłopiec potrząsnął głową, ale nie patrzył na rodziców. - Słyszałem, jak Pyskacz wrzeszczy na ciebie, żebyś się nie gapił. To przez nią się sparzyłeś? No powiedz, kto to? Umieram z ciekawości. - To nie ma znaczenia. Ona i tak nigdy na mnie nie spojrzy - mruknął. - Nie przesadzaj. Każdą kobietę da się zdobyć, twoja mama też mi niczego nie ułatwiała - spojrzał na żonę z rozbawieniem pomieszanym z wielką miłością. - Ale nie ją - wstał i skierował się do schodów. - To niemożliwe, jest zbyt niedostępna i idealna - powiedział z tęsknotą. - Wszyscy tak mówią, aż okazuje się, że nie ma kobiet nieosiągalnych. - Ale Astrid jest po prostu wyjątkowa... - palnął, po czym zorientował się co powiedział i pognał na górę. Zawsze uciekał, kiedy coś go przerastało. Jego rodzice wymienili jednoznaczne spojrzenie. - Nasz maluch dorasta - w cichym głosie Stoicka dało się wyczuć smutek. - Nie mogę uwierzyć... To się dzieje tak szybko... - Za szybko. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy, że to już... Rozdział 9: Jak wytresować smoka To był dzień jak wszystkie inne. Wieczorem jak zwykle smoki zaatakowały, jak zwykle udało się je odpędzić, jak zwykle były pożary i jak zwykle Czkawka narozrabiał. Wszystko było jak zwykle, może z jednym wyjątkiem: chłopiec naprawdę ustrzelił Nocną Furię. I nikt mu w to nie wierzył. Bycie niezrozumianym przez społeczeństwo to jedno, ale przez własną rodzinę... Nooo, to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy, jeśli można tak to ująć. Mimo usilnych starań Valki, Stoick nie dogadywał się z synem najlepiej. Był uparty, obaj byli. Każdy z nich miał swoje racje, które niełatwo było wyperswadować drugiej stronie. Kiedy leżała w łóżku w wieczór wypłynięcia Stoicka na kolejne poszukiwania Smoczego Leża i słuchała ich rozmowy, zbierało się jej na płacz. Bardzo kochała ich obu i raniło ją, że nie potrafią się wzajemnie zrozumieć. Poza tym zdziwiła się, że jej nieco nadopiekuńczy mąż zdecydował się wysłać Czkawkę na smocze szkolenie. Zapewne wiedział, że chłopiec nie może przez całe życie być pod opieką matki, ale najpierw kuźnia, teraz szkolenie, a za chwilę może jeszcze zrobi go wodzem. Dodatkowo wspomnienie niedawnej, kolejnej już kłótni, bezowocnej zresztą, wcale nie poprawiało jej samopoczucia. Może to jednak była dobra decyzja. Po pewnym czasie, Czkawka zaczął odnosić sukcesy na smoczym szkoleniu i zachowanie ludzi względem niego zmieniło się diametralnie. Wreszcie jej syn był lubiany i akceptowany. Oczywiście nic co piękne nie trwa wiecznie. Od początku miała złe przeczucia co do tego dnia, w którym chłopiec miał przejść ostatni etap szkolenia i zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Tak naprawdę nie chciała, żeby to robił, ale nie miał specjalnie wyboru, ona też. Bardzo się o niego bała, jak dotąd wszystkie jego spotkania ze smokami kończyły się źle. Ale wbrew pozorom wszystko szło dobrze. Przynajmniej dopóki Stoick się nie wtrącił. Jeszcze nigdy nie była na niego tak wściekła, w końcu bezmyślnie naraził życie ich jedynego syna. Przez jego głupią, urażoną dumę, Czkawka mógł zginąć. W prawdzie później rzucił się na pomoc, ale zaraz potem zabrał chłopcu smoka i wypłynął na kolejną wyprawę, a młody tak się zaszył, że nigdzie nie można go było znaleźć. O wszystkim dowiedziała się dopiero, gdy wrócili. Nadal była wściekła na Stoicka, a kiedy ujrzała olbrzymią sylwetkę męża, niosącego w ramionach wątłe ciało ich ukochanego dziecka, prawie pękło jej serce. - Coś ty narobił?! - wrzasnęła na całe gardło. Zrobiło jej się słabo, na widok paskudnej rany na lewej nodze chłopca... czy raczej tego, co z niej zostało. - Val, proszę cię... - Nie ma proszę cię! Ty widziałeś jak on wygląda?! Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?! CO Z CIEBIE ZA OJCIEC?! - BEZNADZIEJNY! - wrzasnął Stoick. - Val... ja wiem, że nawaliłem po całości. Ryzykowanie życia Czkawki dla chorych ambicji jest błędem niewybaczalnym, ale proszę cię, nie kłóćmy się teraz. On potrzebuje pomocy. - Słusznie. Co z jego nogą? - Nie da się jej uratować. Konieczna jest amputacja - spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem. - Stoick... ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie... - A czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Albo utniemy mu nogę, albo umrze - powiedział poważnie. - Valka, przecież wielu ludzi traci kończyny. Ojciec Stoicka tez nie miał nogi i żył - wciął się Pyskacz. - Ale nie w takim wieku... Przecież to jeszcze dziecko - ze zmartwieniem odgarnęła chłopcu grzywkę z czoła. - Dobra, zabieramy go - Stoick ruszył w stronę wioski, a Pyskacz poszedł za nim. - Nie martw się. To silny chłopak - odezwała się nagle Astrid, głaszcząc swojego Śmiertnika Zębacza po nosie. - Którą z nas próbujesz o tym zapewnić? - uśmiechnęła się kobieta w odpowiedzi. - Ja... ja nie... - Astrid. Widziałam, jak rzuciłaś mu się na pomoc na arenie. A teraz widzę, jak się o niego boisz. Nie jest ci obojętny, ale to dobrze. - Skąd wiesz, jak jest? - zapytała dziewczyna nieco chłodno i opryskliwie. - Jestem matką - obdarzyła nastolatkę ciepłym uśmiechem. Nie miała pretensji o jej ton, wiedziała jak to jest, gdy cierpi ukochana osoba. - Matki wiedzą takie rzeczy. No i wiem jak to jest kochać tak niezwykłego mężczyznę. - My... to nie tak... - Astrid zaczerwieniła się. - Ty też mu się podobasz - oświadczyła z rozbawieniem w oczach. - Powiedziałabym nawet więcej, jest w tobie zakochany i to bardzo. - Nawet jeśli, ja na niego nie zasługuję. Poza tym, to będzie wyglądać, jakbym zaczęła się nim interesować tylko ze względu na to, co zrobił. - Nie dla niego. Będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, a na pewno bardziej, niż jeśli nadal będziesz udawać, że nic do niego nie czujesz - poszła zająć się Szczerbatkiem. Kilka dni później, obie nie posiadały się z radości, kiedy zobaczyły Czkawkę przed domem i ludzi biegnących w jego kierunku. Valka puściła się przodem i błyskawicznie dopadła syna. - Mamo... - wykrztusił chłopak w jej ramię. - Mamo, nie mogę oddychać... - Och, synku - powiedziała cicho, głaszcząc jego policzek. - Tak strasznie się o ciebie bałam. I nie tylko ja. Spojrzał na nią nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Po chwili jednak pojął jej słowa, gdy Astrid uderzyła go w ramię. - To za to, jak mnie nastraszyłeś - oświadczyła. - Ej no, ale no błagam, już zawsze będziesz mnie tak trak... - jego wyrzuty zostały przerwane, gdy dziewczyna przyciągnęła go do siebie i zamknęła jego usta czułym pocałunkiem. - A, no może się jakoś przyzwyczaję - uśmiechnął się, a wojowniczka nieśmiało odwzajemniła jego gest. - Witaj w domu - Pyskacz wręczył chłopcu siodło i ogon. - Nocna Furia! - zawołał ktoś, a ludzie odruchowo zaczęli rozglądać się po niebie. Szczerbatek wybiegł z domu i z radością zaczął wskakiwać na ludzi, przewracając ich. Czkawka przywitał się z przyjacielem, osiodłał go, po czym polecieli. - Ty też witaj w domu - Stoick objął żonę w talii. - Swoim wymarzonym. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy tuż nad ich głowami przeleciał czarny smok. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone